the_originals_spinofffandomcom_de-20200214-history
Staffel Zwei
In der zweiten Staffel von ''The Originals ''müssen Hayley und Klaus die Stadt von ihren Feinden befreien, um endlich wieder mit ihrer Tochter Hope vereint seien zu können. In ihrem Kampf gegen die eigene Familie, werden Vergangenheit und Gegenwart zu einem reinen emotionalen Chaos. Charaktere thumb|left|302px Niklaus Mikaelson setzt alles daran New Orleans für seine Tochter Hope sicher zu machen, von der niemand weiß, dass sie noch lebt. Im Kampf gegen seine Feinde muss er sich vor allem seiner Familie stellen und wird in ein reines emotionales Chaos geschickt. Gibt er sich selbst auf? Oder kämpft er für das, was er immer schon wollte? thumb|left|302px Elijah Mikaelson steht seinem Bruder in dieser schweren Stunde bei. Er möchte New Orleans zum Zuhause seiner Familie machen und muss sich dabei mit seinen wiederauferstandenen Eltern auseinandersetzen. Werden die Brüder getrennt? Oder halten Elijah und Niklaus zusammen, ganz egal was sich ihnen in den Weg stellt? thumb|left|302px Hayley Marshall muss sich damit abfinden, dass sie nun ein Hybrid ist und ihre Tochter weit weg von ihr lebt, nur damit sie außer Gefahr ist. Diese Tatsachen scheinen Hayley in den Abgrund zu stürzen. Sie ist unberechenbar, blutdürstig und will Rache für ihre verlorene Tochter, von der jeder glaubt, dass sie nicht länger am Leben ist. Wer wird ihr helfen damit klar zu kommen? Klaus oder Elijah? thumb|306pxMarcel Gerard wurde nach Hope s angeblichem Tod aus seinem Viertel auf die andere Seite des Flusses getrieben. Er verbringt viel Zeit mit Camille in Thierry s altem Apartement und wundert sich, weil es um Klaus und Elijah so still geworden ist. Schließlich schließt er seinen Frieden mit beiden und hilft ihnen im Kampf gegen die Werwölfe und Hexen , die das französische Viertel übernommen haben. thumb|302pxVincent Griffith ist ein Hexenmeister, der von Finn Mikaelson besessen war und alles tat um seine Geschwister zu zerstören. Er war voller Hass, nicht nur auf sie, sondern auch auf Vampire. Er nutzt seine Hexenfähigkeiten in vollem Maße und ist ein wirklich begabter Hexer, der niemanden, abgesehen von seiner Mutter Esther vertraut. Bis sich alles verändert, als Esther Opfer ihres eigenen Zaubers wird. Inzwischen hat Finn den Körper verlassen und Vincente hat seinen Körper zurück. thumb|298pxKaleb alias Kol Mikaelson war hin- und hergerissen. Er hasste Klaus, für das, was er ihm all die Jahre angetan hat und war eifersüchtig auf Rebekah und Elijah, kommt aber auch nicht mit der herrischen Seite seines Bruders Finn und seiner Mutter Esther klar. Er musste sich entscheiden und setzte dabei sein Leben aufs Spiel, dass er erst so mühsam wieder zurück bekommen hat. Dieses Leben verlor er schließlich durch die Hand seines Bruders Finn. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Joseph Morgan / Aiden Flowers (junger Niklaus) als Niklaus Mikaelson (22 von 22) * Daniel Gillies / Perry Cox (junger Elijah) als Elijah Mikaelson (22 von 22) * Phoebe Tonkin als Hayley Marshall (22 von 22) * Charles Michael Davis als Marcel Gerard (22 von 22) * Yusuf Gatewood als Vincent / Finn Mikaelson (15 von 22) * Daniel Sharman als Kaleb / Kol Mikaelson (14 von 22) * Riley Voelkel / Elle Graham (junge Freya) als Freya Mikaelson (15 von 22) Nebendarsteller * Leah Pipes als Camille O'Connell (11 von 22) * Danielle Campbell als Davina Claire (11 von 22) * Sonja Sohn als Lenore Shaw (9 von 22) / Esther Mikaelson (11 von 22) * Steven Krueger als Joshua Rosza (8 von 22) * Chase Coleman als Oliver (6 von 22) * Sebastian Roché / Isaiah Stratton (junger Mikael) als Mikael Mikaelson (8 von 22) * Claire Holt / Callie McClincy (junge Rebekah) als Rebekah Mikaelson (8 von 22) * Nishi Munshi als Gia (9 von 22) * Colin Woodell als Aiden (7 von 22) * Nathan Parsons als Jackson (8 von 22) * Kristin Erickson als Dahlia (2 von 22) Gastdarsteller * Peta Sergeant als Francesca Correa (1 von 22) * Natalie Dreyfuss als Cassie (2 von 22) / Esther Mikaelson (3 von 22) * Nathaniel Buzolic / Roman Spink (junger Kol) als Kol Mikaelson (2 von 22) * Voltaire Colin Council als junger Finn Mikaelson (2 von 22) * Nina Dobrev als Tatia (2 von 22) * Lloyd Owen als Ansel (2 von 22) * Alice Evans / Hayley McCarthy (junge Esther) als Esther Mikaelson (3 von 22) Episodenliste Kategorie:Staffeln